Beach and Ball
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Fuji is fast asleep on the beach and people around couldn't help staring at the attractive genius in his swimming trunks... will anyone dare come especially if the genius is sitting with his bespectacled captain? FujixTezuka Pair! One Shot! Fluff/Muff/Puff/BL


Beach and Ball

**_by: WhiteGloves_**

_*Seigaku Team*_

**_FujixTezuka Pairing!_**

_Now it's Tezuka's turn to be flustered in this one shot~_

**_Can't resist! Been waiting for him!_**

* * *

The sun was too bright that morning and the sky too blue. The cool waves of the ocean were inviting to all the surfers and swimmers around the area. It was one of the dog days of summer and the beach was already full.

Fuji Syuusuke raised his eyes up to the sky and was blinded by the sunlight. Unconsciously raising his left hand to shield his eyes, he tried to look at the blue sky but was hindered by the sun. Closing his eyes, he looked around the beach area.

People were everywhere playing beach volley ball, playing in the water or playing with the sand. The vendors on the side were active too as tourist all over the place pour one after another. There was no better day than summer for them.

As Fuji continued on his way, he felt the sun burning his bare shoulder. He suddenly remembered why he left the Seigaku tennis club members in the middle of playing beach volley ball. He was only wearing his beach shorts and nothing else to protect his body from the sun so he decided to take shelter for awhile.

He found Tezuka under the shelter of the beach umbrella, sitting on the folding bed with one book at hand.

"Tezuka?" he started, walking near and sitting at the next folding bed where his bag was lying, "I was wondering where you are. Aren't you going to swim?"

"No," the captain answered as he turned a page without looking up.

Fuji inclined his head on one side. Knowing Tezuka, it was probably his captain's way of relaxing.

So continuing on his way, the genius turned to his bag and took out his sun block out. After taking a considerable amount and putting it on his shoulder and arms, the genius took his time under the shade of the umbrella and smiled.

"It's nice isn't? To be able to relax again after the nationals..."

"Yeah..."

"So many things have happened... in the end, everything worked out well..."

"Hmm..."

"We'll be back to school next week... and I suppose things will be back to normal again..."

"Yeah..."

"We left so many school works...I wonder how Eiji will pull his head back from the game."

"He just needs to concentrate."

Fuji turned his head over to Tezuka who hasn't taken his eyes off his book.

"I envy you, Tezuka."

"Why?"

"Your school paper works must be triple than us with you being a student council and all... yet you're not worried."

"I don't need to worry about it," Tezuka said, turning another page, "I've already handled all of them including all our homework before the nationals."

"All of them?" Fuji stared in awe.

"Hmm..." the captain nodded, "I had to keep them off my shoulders in the middle of the game."

Fuji stared at him in disbelief for a moment, and then smiled while chuckling.

"I see. That's just like you."

The genius placed his bag down the white sand and pulled his legs up the folding bed.

"What about your own work?" Tezuka finally looked on his right side to see Fuji lean his back on the folding bed comfortable and sighing, "the deadline's next week."

"You don't need to worry about me," Fuji closed his eyes as he gave out another sigh; "I was planning to pass mine once we're back..."

Tezuka turned back to his book quietly.

"Let's relax... Tezuka."

"I'm doing it already," the captain answered.

"Oh..." he heard Fuji breathed, "it's cool here... and comfortable..."

Tezuka glanced at Fuji after a few minutes and found that the genius was already fast asleep. Pulling his eyes back on his book, the captain quietly continued reading.

The sun continued to shower everyone with its brightness and press the warm atmosphere.

Tezuka has just flipped the eightieth page of his book when he finally noticed it: _people were staring._

The Seigaku tennis club captain would have ignored it like how he usually does, but the sudden strange behaviour of not only one but a number of people passing by his umbrella bothered him as he watched them from the corners of his eyes. At first he thought they were only glancing at him. Then he realized people would stop to stare longer than necessary.

It made Tezuka wonder so he finally looked up.

He caught three males and two females around with eyes looking at one spot under the shade of his umbrella. Following where they were looking at, he finally realized who they were staring at: _Fuji._

The genius was sleeping on the next folding bed with an easy atmosphere. With his bare chest rising and falling normally, the Seigaku genius slept on, oblivious to his surroundings. It made him look like he was enjoying his sleep too.

Tezuka looked back at the onlookers who looked back at him—and then started walking away in a hurry. A little confused, Tezuka turned back to the genius who was peacefully sleeping with his head a little on his left with eased breathings. The captain found nothing odd at this and had to look back on his book again.

But the stares kept coming.

As Tezuka looked up again after five minutes, he found another number of people watching the genius sleep with curious eyes. Wondering what was going on, he frowned a little. The onlookers noticed him and quietly went on their own ways again.

Tezuka was bothered by this time already. He looked at Fuji again but the genius hasn't moved an inch. His even breathing was actually music on Tezuka's ears who never minded the presence of the genius a bit.

But what were those stares about? And why were they looking at his sleeping companion?

Tezuka was staring at Fuji when he noticed a beach volley ball roll down near their shade.

"I got it!" one guy called and Tezuka watched a man with short black hair in his swimming trunks ran toward the area. The guy stopped and took the ball with both hands, and then looked at the people under the shade.

Then the man stared as if caught by something—and then blushed.

_What?_

Tezuka's eyes widened as he witnessed this. The guy then looked at Tezuka and then hurried away as if he was caught red handed. The Seigaku captain blinked and had to look at Fuji again.

The genius was still fast asleep, but what was wrong with sleeping?

Tezuka leaned a little with a frown.

What was the matter with those people's eyes? Sure, Fuji looked very comfortable and he did look like he was enjoying his nap... Tezuka had so often seen him sleep he never found anything odd at it. So why were they staring?

"_W-wow... so beautiful..."_ said a voice in foreign language.

Tezuka looked up and saw a male tourist with blonde hair staring at the sleeping genius with wide eyes. He was holding a camera in his hand and as if in a trance—he started to raise it to take a shot of the sleeping prince but then—

"_Excuse me_," said Tezuka in a flash, his hand already at the top of the man's camera, his voice in his heavy American accent and his eyes sharp, "_but I cannot allow you to take that without permission_."

The tourist stared at Tezuka and blinked uncertainly.

"Oh, sorry,"

And Tezuka watched the man go with a sweat drop at the side of his head.

_Just what is wrong with everyone today?_

Tezuka looked up the sun and his glasses reflected its light. He then looked back at Fuji who does not have inkling as to what was going around him either—only to find a certain red head player gawking at the genius in close distance.

"Ha! So this is where you are, Fuji!" Eiji Kikumaru blurted out as he put both hands at his waist, "you just suddenly disappeared in the middle of the game and now I find you here sleeping so peacefully."

"Eiji," Tezuka said as he stepped inside the umbrella again.

Eiji looked up, blinking.

"Oh, it's Tezuka. I see, so you were also here huh?"

Tezuka resumed his position and stared back at his team mate.

"Aren't you going to join us, Tezuka?" Kikumaru asked, turning to his captain in wonder, "don't tell me you haven't taken a step out of this shade?"

Tezuka took his book but didn't answer, until he heard Eiji mumble to himself—

"Oh, but maybe it's better for you to stay here since Fuji's sleeping... hmm..."

"Eiji," Tezuka said abruptly with a frown, "what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Huh?" Eiji blinked, "well, he's sleeping isn't he? It'll be bad if we leave him alone like this."

"Why?"

"Eh? Haven't you noticed everyone looking at him? It's because he looks very attractive sleeping like this, don't you think?"

Tezuka stared at him quietly. Kikumaru put both hands behind his head and looked back at his sleeping close friend.

"Well, it may look ordinary to you but Fuji's really attracting attention—of course he doesn't know that too. Look at him sleep so defencelessly around this crowd. I'm surprise no one has made a move yet..."

_No... actually that... _ Tezuka thought with a bead of sweat at the side of his face.

"Something wrong, Tezuka?" Eiji blinked at his captain who shook his head quietly, "well, I don't blame those people anyway. Fuji's kind of daring, don't you think? Sleeping in his trunks and looking beautiful at it... ahh—it'll give people something to wish for!"

"Why do you sound so happy?" Tezuka muttered in a quiet tone.

"It's just interesting," replied the acrobatic player with a grin, "alright, I'll be back then! Don't leave his side, Tezuka, watch him, okay?"

"What was that?" Tezuka said to himself with a sudden unsettling feeling. He glanced over at Fuji's form.

Fuji continued sleeping with his hair falling down his eyes. Tezuka watched him and frowned as his eyes fell on the genius' exposed neck, chest and shoulder.

After a few moments, he made up his mind.

* * *

Momoshiro passed by the tent and he too, had to stare at Fuji's sleeping form with wide eyes.

"What the hell's this?" he muttered to himself as he watched Fuji sleep a little uncomfortably, "why is Fuji-senpai sleeping with a jacket covering his body in this heat? That's just stupid."

Tezuka looked away as Momoshiro took the jacket away.

"There... aren't you feeling much better that way, Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji continued breathing evenly with his eyes still closed and Momoshiro left him that way with the idea that he had just helped his team mate. Tezuka was not feeling the same, however, as he had to deal with the eyes watching the genius again. He knew he should not mind their stares—they were only looking anyway. But as time passed by, he found more meaningful eyes staring at his friend with a different intent and this bothered him.

Especially with Fuji's body so bare. He couldn't handle that.

_What are you looking at?_

He snapped his eyes at two tall guys who actually drew near toward Fuji. The men noticed his stare and had to move away muttering to themselves. Tezuka sighed after this and had to look at Fuji again.

The genius slept peacefully and the way he looked made the Seigaku captain wrap him in five blankets. It was not right, he thought, for Fuji to sleep like that. Not right at all. Tezuka sighed.

"Ehh? Isn't that Tezuka?"

Tezuka looked up and saw the familiar face of Sengoku walking toward him, waving.

"Oi! Tezuka-san!"

Tezuka stood up just as Sengoku caught a glimpse of Fuji—then his eyes widened.

"Ack—is that Fuji-kun!?"

Tezuka frowned as Sengoku continued staring at Fuji with a sudden red face.

"...you're kidding..." Sengoku gulped, his eyes feasting on the genius.

"Can I help you with something?" the Seigaku captain said at once as he crossed his arms around his chest. Sengoku snapped in attention but then Tezuka noticed his eyes would wander back to Fuji every now and then.

"No, I actually met some... Seigaku members and thought I'd say hello to you..."

He glimpsed at Fuji uncertainly and then stared again.

Tezuka's eyes flashed.

"I'm also glad to see you, Sengoku. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Ahh... iie... I'm fine... Fuji-kun's very comfortable there, huh?"

Tezuka didn't respond, making Sengoku hesitate a little and then smile.

"W-well, I suppose I'll talk to you guys later. Jaa!"

Tezuka watched Sengoku go with his eyebrows creasing a little. Then he sighed and looked at Fuji again.

_Still asleep..._

The captain bowed his head quietly and kept his thoughts to himself. Just as he was about to sit down—he heard another person call his name. Looking behind him, he saw the group of Rokkaku Middle School Tennis Club in their swimming trunks waving at him enthusiastically.

It made him sigh inwardly.

"Oi! Tezuka-san!" Saeki Kojiro called, running ahead to meet the Seigaku captain, "I knew it! I knew it was you!"

Tezuka faced the Rokkaku vice captain and they shook hands.

"Congratulations on your win," Saeki said with a genuine smile, "we knew Seigaku was strong."

"No, we still have more to improve on," Tezuka answered as the other Rokkaku members approach him.

"So where are the other Seigaku members?" Saeki asked, looking behind Tezuka but for some reason, Tezuka used his shoulders to block what was behind him.

"They're nearby and playing..."

"I see...hmm? That guy sleeping over there... isn't that Fuji-kun?"

Tezuka looked behind him as the Rokakku members looked pass him. Then with jaws dropping open, the Rokkaku members stared at the sleeping genius as if struck by lightning. Tezuka noticed it all.

"Wow..."

"T-that's Fuji-kun, isn't it?"

"S-somehow he looks different sleeping like that..."

All the Rokkaku members kept staring in awe that got Tezuka on the edge.

Saeki's eyes were wider than anyone.

"F-Fuji?"

And as he took a step toward his childhood friend, he found his way blocked by Tezuka's arm. With a sweat drop at the side of his face, he looked sideways at Tezuka who was also looking at him with sudden intensity.

"T-Tezuka-san?"

"He's sleeping..." Tezuka found himself saying quietly, "you can talk to him later."

Saeki stared at Tezuka and then stepped backed a little.

"...yeah..."

As the Rokkaku members moved away, Saeki couldn't help glancing back at Tezuka with a bead of sweat drop at the side of his face. Then he followed his team mates quietly.

Back at the shade, Tezuka has completely forgotten his book but sat there at the edge of the folding bed with both hands on his side. He watched Fuji sleep with a frown for a long time and then looked down at his hand.

He looked at Fuji again with impassive expression but troubled thoughts.

"Captain," said a voice, making Tezuka glanced up to see Echizen staring at him.

"Echizen," Tezuka straightened and saw his kohai's eyes fell down Fuji's sleeping form.

Echizen gaped at Fuji for a second, but then looked almost automatically at Tezuka without any reaction.

"It's cool here," the rookie said thoughtfully.

Tezuka nodded, "It is."

*_snap_

Tezuka's eyes widened and he looked around with a frown. Echizen blinked.

"Is something wrong?"

Tezuka glanced at everyone in the vicinity before looking back at his kohai.

"No, it's nothing."

Tezuka then stood up from his folding bed and went over to Fuji. He stared at the genius' sleeping form and then reached a hand to Fuji's shoulder.

"Fuji, wake up," he said gently, realizing that Fuji's pale skin color was unusual for someone under the sun, "Fuji..."

"..." Echizen stared at his senpai and then noticed a clicking sound.

Tezuka heard it too and he straightened with a frown on his face.

"Echizen," he told the boy as he clutched his fist, "stay here for awhile."

"Huh?" Echizen blinked as he watched his captain move toward his bag, grab something that appeared to be his racquet and a ball, before walking outside the sun.

Tezuka's eyes were hidden under his glasses as he stood in the middle of the white sand under the bright light of the sun. He surveyed the area and then saw a flashing light. His mind snapped—and then his ball went up high in the sky and he served—

The ball shot away straight to a camera—

Then there was a cry and a tall man with blonde hair fell down the ground in surprise. The people crowded around the tourist as he looked at his broken camera in disbelief.

"_Oh man! What the devil was that?"_ he said in his language as he retrieved a tennis ball from his lenses, _"a ball?"_

"Excuse me... I believe I told you not to do that..." said a familiar voice and the tourist looked up to find the tall Japanese boy staring at him through his glasses. The tourist gaped.

* * *

"Fuji... Fuji..."

Fuji heard his name being called and slowly opened his eyes. As his eyes focused, he found Tezuka looking down at him.

"Tezuka?" he blinked and then straightened a little, realizing that his companion was sitting on his folding bed, "why?"

"Here," Tezuka handed something to the genius.

Fuji looked a little surprise as he took the object. He spread it in front of him and realized it was a sleeveless white shirt good for the summer days. The genius blinked at it and then glanced up at the captain.

"What's this about?" he asked but saw Tezuka turn his back at him with his book tucked on his armpit, "Tezuka?"

"Wear it next time," Tezuka said without glancing back as he moved away quietly.

"What?" Fuji blinked several times and then looked at the folding bed near his where Tezuka was supposed to be sitting. He found Echizen there fast asleep. "Eh... w-wait... Tezuka!"

And he ran after the Seigaku captain while wearing the shirt in a hurry.

Minutes later, Fuji found Saeki and Sengoku looking at him in disappointment. Then the two looked at Tezuka who pushed his glasses back at the bridge of his nose with a triumphant look.

_This guy..._ they thought in synchrony.

Fuji blinked at the sudden atmosphere.

"Hey—Fuji! Tezuka!" Kikumaru called loudly as he waved at the two, "eh? Fuji where'd you get that?"

He pointed at Fuji's shirt. The genius blinked and then smiled.

"Oh, Tezuka gave this to me."

"Heh? Really?" Kikumaru glanced up at Tezuka who did not show any expression at all— but he kept his book safely tucked under his arm.

"Tezuka?" Fuji said as they walked together, "did you have a good rest today?"

Tezuka refrained from answering for a moment before saying.

"I did."

"Really? That's good. I thought I bothered you while I was sleeping."

Again, Tezuka remained silent.

"I knew you prefer to be under the shades of umbrella than the sun and now I know why. You can really rest there. I slept so deeply today that's why I'd like to sleep there again, if you don't mind."

Tezuka shot Fuji a quick look that made the genius stare. To rest was his idea... but with Fuji to handle beside him...?

"Tezuka?" Fuji blinked in wonder and the captain remembered how strikingly attractive he really was.

Tezuka looked uncollected for a moment that made Fuji's eyes go big.

"D-do as you like," the captain said, walking away as he covered his face with his hand, "but make sure you bring that shirt with you."

"?" Fuji inclined his head on one side before walking after the captain again, "no problem."

As Kikumaru watched everyone go, he noticed something fell off from Tezuka's book. He took it and then grinned for it was a shot of Fuji sleeping under the umbrella with Tezuka beside him.

_No wonder Fuji's safe!_

* * *

**-THE END-**

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
